1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for transmission of data, in particular voice and/or signaling data, preferably for air traffic control facilities, telephone equipment, communication systems, etc., wherein the data are transmitted in the form of data packets comprising preamble, header, data, and/or signal bytes via--if necessary--a dual bus between preferably decentralized stations connected to the bus, wherein the stations receive the data for transmission from connected peripheral devices, e.g. microphones, telephone equipment, loudspeakers, keyboards, line interfaces, radio equipment, etc., and the stations transmit received data via these peripheral units, and wherein the station clock pulse is synchronized by a synchronizing signal transmitted from a master station.
In addition, the invention relates to an apparatus for transmission of data, in particular voice and/or signaling data, preferably for air traffic control facilities, telephone equipment or communication systems, comprising--if necessary--a dual bus and decentralized stations connected to the bus, with peripheral devices, e.g. telephone equipment, microphones, loudspeakers, keyboards, line interfaces, wireless equipment, etc., connected to these stations, wherein the clock of the individual stations is adjusted by a synchronizing signal transmitted from a master station.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method and an apparatus of the aforementioned type are described, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,861.